dinoattackrpg01fandomcom-20200215-history
Nick Lightning
Nick Lightning is a Dino Attack agent who is skilled with weapons and vehicles. Biography At one point in his life prior to the Dino Attack, Nick Lightning lived on Vikings Isle. Explorers Club In 2008, Nick Lightning was a member of the Explorers Club, where he made a living capturing dinosaurs for study. During this time, he befriended a fellow adventurer named Mocaw. On Adventurers Dino Island, Nick Lightning found a raptor nest and took one of the eggs back to an Adventurers Outpost in his Dino Explorer. When the raptor hatched, it imprinted upon him, and he named it "Razor". Nick Lightning brought Razor to a hotel in China. When the building was searched by Emperor Chang Wu, Nick and Razor escaped through a secret passageway, only to be caught by Señor Palomar and his henchmen. Nick and Razor escaped from Palomar's men, and Nick Lightning chose to resign from the Explorers Club. Dino Attack When the Dino Attack began, Nick Lightning's home was destroyed by Mutant Dinos. He joined the Dino Attack Team to end the threat of the dinos. Nick Lightning and Razor explored a ruined Adventurers facility on Dino Island. Finding a destroyed building infested with a large number of Mutant Lizards, they began fighting the Mutant Dinos. After all the Mutant Lizards were dead, Nick and Razor left the building. After briefly visiting the burning ruins of Nick's hometown, Nick and Razor took a boat to World City in search of Mocaw. There, Nick Lightning left Razor behind and used his Urban Avenger to search the city. There, he killed a Mutant T-Rex and rescued a survivor trapped in a burning building. He found Mocaw hiding in another building. Although Nick invited Mocaw to join the Dino Attack Team, he declined the offer, so Nick brought Mocaw north to a refugee facility in the Arctic. After that, Nick went on missions across the LEGO Planet to Enchanted Island, Vikings Isle, and LEGO Island. Although he ruthlessly killed a pack of Mutant Raptors on Enchanted Island after one of them cracked his helmet, he decided to capture a darkness breed Mutant Lizard on LEGO Island and bring it back to base alive for study. Nick Lightning did not participate in the mission to the Goo Caverns, instead stationed in LEGO City. On the final day of the operation, he received a call for backup from Andrew, who discovered an infestation of Mutant Lizards inside a bank. Nick teamed up with Andrew, B, Crooks, Rookie, and Wing. Having a history with knowing the interior of banks, Rookie guided Andrew into the room where the safe was kept, where they discovered a Mutant T-Rex nest. Rendezvousing with the other agents after hearing gunfire, Nick and everybody else then were rudely knocked unconscious by Cane, who had disguised himself as an Agent to get close to Kat. When everyone woke up, Cane and Kat were gone. Despite desires to go after them, Andrew managed to convince his companions to stay and finish their investigation. Around this time, the Mutant T-Rex nest hatched, but the Dino Attack agents quickly dealt with them. After B killed their mother, they received a message from Dino Attack Headquarters, requesting them to return to base for a major operation briefing. Nick Lightning's status as of the major Dino Attack mission to LEGO Island remains unconfirmed, leaving it uncertain whether or not he survived the Dino Attack. Abilities and Traits Nick Lightning is an expert of vehicles and weaponry. His weapons of choice are his trusty pistol and sword. Sketching is one of Nick's favorite hobbies, and he often used it to study dinosaurs. Nick was motivated to join Dino Attack Team by the destruction of his hometown, which he is eager to avenge. As such, he lets his rage consume him when killing Mutant Dinos. As the war continued, Nick mellowed out and tried to tame one of the Mutant Lizards he studied. Trivia *Nick Lightning is the primary character of The Late Great QQQQ in Dino Attack RPG and [[User:TC01|'TakunuvaC01s]] first ''Johnny Thunder RPG. Category:Primary Characters Category:Dino Attack Agents Category:The Late Great QQQQ